Can You Hear My Heart?
by ObliviousMimzy
Summary: Rainie runs into a group of troublemakers, but the next day she can't seem to remember who they are and what they did. Who are they and what do they want with her? Please read and review. *Used to be called Soulmate*
1. Halloween Night

**My first fan-fiction EVER! Please read and review.**

I pulled at my costume for the fifth time while walking to the community center. _They'll probably not know who I am,_ I thought to myself. The cold air was seeping into my skin,which meant I should've listened to my mom when she said it was going to be cold.

I was about to cross the street when I noticed four boys on the other side. One of them was pointing at me.

"Hey you!" yelled the one pointing at me, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I walked in the other direction to avoid the creeps. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me back. It was the guy from earlier. He pulled me closer to him by my waist, then lifted up my chin so I could look at his face.

"I said, what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Why would you want to know?" I asked.

"What are you supposed to be? Some weird anime character?" asked the boy wearing a black glitter hat.

"Sailor Mars, actually," I told him, then I faced the one that was holding me. "Would you please let me go? I have somewhere I need to be."

"Rainie! Is that you?"

_Who could that be,_ I thought. So I looked over to the other side of the street, it was Ace. He started running towards me and the weird guys.

"Salem," said the boy that was holding me to the boy wearing the glitter hat. "Hold her for me, and block her face just in case that guy over there does know her."

"Right boss," said Salem, who was now taking his hat off and putting it on my head attempting to cover my face. I slapped his hand away and looked in the direction where I saw Ace running.

"Ace!" I yelled. "Help me!" Just then, the guy from before blocked me from Ace's view. I started to kick at him, but Salem pulled me away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping you from your boyfriend," said Salem.

"He's not my boyfriend," I practically yelled at him.

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked.

"I'm not blushing. What nonsense are you talking about?" I said, while looking away.

"Why aren't you looking at me then?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I turned my head around to look at him, and his face was just a centimeter away from mine. After five seconds of staring at his eyes I looked away, blushing.

Ace's POV

I was running over to where Rainie was when I heard her cry for help. That only made me want to run faster, but there was a tall boy standing in the way. So when I made it over I took a swing at his face, but he grabbed my elbow and twisted me around.

I kicked back, hoping to hit his knee or something, but then he threw me to the ground. I got back up and rammed him into a mailbox. Then I felt cold hands on my shoulders pulling me back. When I finally got pulled back up, one of the other boys punched me in the face.

I fell onto the sidewalk again, my face started to sting. Another boy kicked my stomach while I was still on the ground. I started to cough, and tried to stand back up. The same boy kicked my stomach again.

"STOP! Don't hurt him anymore," said Rainie, she sounded like she was crying.

I looked up to see where she was. She was in front of me, crying.

"It's okay, Rainie," I said, and I smiled at her.

She pushed the boy that was holding her away, and crouched down next to me. She rested my head onto her lap. Then I got consumed by the darkness.

**Yeah, I know it was short. I'm still thinking of stuff for it though, and if I wrote anymore it would have been SUPER long. Tell me what you guys think. :)**


	2. Strangely Familiar

Finally updated! :] Sorry it took so long.

Special thanks to **_Nightgirl25_** and **_s__ho__paholic889_** for the reviews. xD

**Rainie's POV**

I wiped my tears and looked down at Ace's unconcious face. I rested his head onto my cape and got up. Then I slapped the guy that kicked Ace.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, while holding his cheek.

"I don't know. Why'd you kick Ace?"

I was about to lunge at him again, when I felt somenone pull me back.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, while struggling to get loose.

Then the boy named Salem got in front of me. He lifted up my chin and I looked into his eyes. Somehow they were mesmerizing, and I felt myself getting sleepy.

* * *

I shielded my eyes from the rising sun as I woke up. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked at my surroundings. I was in a plain, white room. There was a dark-brown night stand to my right, and a strangely familiar looking boy with black hair to my left, asleep on a black/velvet couch.

I slowly got up, and almost had a heart-attack because when I got up the boy's eyes flew open. I clutched my chest and held onto the bed.

"Oh, goodness," I said. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"We wouldn't want that now would we, Rainie."

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And, where am I?" I asked.

"I'm a boy, I heard your friend call you that yesterday, and your in a room," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," I said. "Now if you don't mind, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure," he said. "You're probably gonna want to change out of that anyways."

"What are you talking about?" I said, while looking down at what I was wearing. I had on my Sailor Mars costume, but it had some dirt smudged on it.

"You're starting to scare me," I said.

"Maybe I wanted to scare you," he said, while taking a few steps towards me. Then he grabbed my hand and told me to follow him.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly afraid.

"You asked for me to show you where the bathroom was, didn't you?" he said.

"Oh." He led me down the hall, to a pale blue door. Then he handed me a t-shirt and sweat pants.

'Put these on' was all that he said before he left. I shut the door of the bathroom and tried to lock it, but found out there was no lock. So, I decided not to care about that and just unzipped my costume. It was halfway unzipped when a boy with blonde hair walked in. I did the first thing I could think of, I screamed.

Three more boys rushed in, one of them being the boy from earlier. I grabbed the black t-shirt he gave me and quickly slipped it over my head.

"What happened?" asked the boy with dark brown hair.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy with , I think, red-dyed black hair.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Having a guy walk in on me while I'm changing, then three more guys rush in. How can I not be okay?" I said, with sarcasm.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," said blonde boy, while scratching his head and looking down.

"Okay now that that's over with, let's leave guys," said the guy from earlier, ushering the other boys out. Then he walked towards me and grabbed my shoulders lightly. "Sorry 'bout that." And I was finally alone after he said that.

Freaked about what happened earlier, I changed clothes faster than the speed of lightning. When I was finished, I slowly opened the bathroom door and took a peek outside.

After I made sure that nobody was in the hallway, I took a deep breathe. I could've sworn I've seen them somewhere before because they all looked strangely familiar. It hurt my brain just to think about it. So I walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the stairs, which looked about five feet to the right of the bathroom door.

When I was halfway to the stairs, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I was about to scream when another hand clamped my mouth shut. The stranger then led me into a small bedroom, and sat me down on the bed. It was the guy that walked in on me while I was changing.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Listen, about what happened earlier. Can you just forget that ever happened?" he said. More like begged since he got on his knees, and grabbed my hands while looking at me with a sad expression.

"Fine," I said. "Who are you anyways?"

Then he got up, took my right hand and said, "Damen Morris, at your service." After that he bowed, and kissed my right hand.

I pulled away, blushing like crazy. "Rainie East," I said.

"I know who you are," he said, smiling afterwards.

"How come everyone knows who I am?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said.

**Ohhh, what happens next?**

**I have no clue myself. Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger, I'm just really tired and didn't feel like staying up to write more.**

**Please review. **


	3. First Life

**_Sorry for the SUPER long wait guys. I've just been really busy with homework and stuff. Sorry. :(_**

**Damen's POV**

_Poor girl,_ I thought, _I wonder why we couldn't just tell her in the first place._ I grabbed her hand, and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Escorting you downstairs so you can have some breakfast," I said, leading her out of the room.

I hooked her right arm onto my left, and led her down the stairs to the kitchen. When we finally reached the last step, I could feel her falling. So I quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor. She was unconcious. _Shit, _I thought.

**Rainie's POV**

I fell from a tree branch I was sitting on. When I finally landed on some soft grass, I heard some yelling from the distance.

It sounded like my name, but I couldn't make out what they were saying because everything sounded sort of fuzzy. So, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of soft snoring coming from the left. When I turned over, I saw my friend Damen with his mouth open while drooling. I slowly got up, and went to get some cold water. After getting a bucket full of water from the stream near the large oak tree, I carefully carried it toward the cottage.

As I was about to open the door, someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. Which caused the bucket of water to spill on my gown. I turned around with anger showing on my face. It was none other than Alexander!

"ALEXANDER REDFERN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled loudly enough for the whole village to hear.

"Watch it will you? Your giving my a headache," he said with his hands covering his ears.

"Oh, I'm giving you a headache? We'll see who REALLY has a headache after I'm done with you."

Then I rolled up my sleeves, and started running after him. After about two hours, we were sitting in the shade of the oak tree laughing at who knows what.

"Truce?" he asked out of breath.

"Truce."

Then I heard someone calling for me from the distance.

"Isabell!" yelled James, "It's almost supper time! Come wash up!"

"Coming brother!" I yelled back.

I looked back to Alexander. "Aren't you going back?"

"Well, I'm going to escort a lady back home," he said while getting up.

"Such a gentleman."

"The best," he said smiling at me.

We only took a few steps, when all of a sudden there was a rustling sound coming from the bushes.

"Run," he said while pushing me. "Don't stop for anything!"

I did as I was told and ran for my life. As I reached the hill that looked down to the cottage, I could see that the cottage was on fire. Eyes wide with fear, I ran down as fast as I could to make sure my family was alright. The only people I saw were Damen and James.

"James!" I yelled, my voice cracking. Tears rolled down my eyes slowly.

Both of them turned around and ran towards me. Checking to see if I was hurt anywhere.

"Alexander! . . . He's in trouble!"

"Where? What happened?" asked Damen.

"We have to hurry! He might die!"

"Calm down," said James, squeezing my shoulders. "Where is he?"

"The oak tree. Come on!"

This time they listen to me and run towards the oak tree. Which leaves me alone with the rest of my family who are bruning in the fire. I bring my knees to my chest and start crying.

Then I start to hear growling, and people shouting. I got up slowly and ran towards the forest to hide. Something inside of me knew that those people were coming to kill me.

"I can smell her," said one of the strangers.

"She's nearby."

"Salem, come here son," said one of the older looking men.

"Yes, father."

"Go check by the woods. Kill her if you find her."

"Yes, father."

I could've sworn he was staring straight at me. I was about to run further into the forest, but then I heard growling and laughter behind. I turned around slowly, and saw a girl around my age with bloody red hair pointing a knife at my forehead. Before she could do anything, I let out an ear piercing scream and ran towards the hill.

As I jumped out of the forest, I felt my hair being tugged back. I fell onto the forest debris really hard. I started to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. I gasped for each breath because it got harder to breathe all of a sudden. The last thing I saw was blood.

**I guess for faster updates you guys should REVIEW more. Please? :]**


End file.
